His Rose, Her King
by BitterSweetImagination
Summary: "... hard times do not create heroes. It is during the hard times when the hero within us is revealed..."
1. Prologue

"I tell yeh one woman I would charge the Deep Roads for... Elissa Cousland."

Alistair felt confused when his fellow Grey Wardens all nodded and muttered in agreement and instead raised his tankard to his lips and took a deep drink. They were sitting in a busy tavern after having left Denerim and Greigor had begun buying in the rounds, the talk had turned to women and Alistair had chosen to keep quiet. He wasn't exactly an expert in that subject.

"As would I, brother," Greigor said wistfully, "she is one hell of a woman. Remember the tourney in Redcliffe?"

"Oh, Maker, that was a good day!"

Feeling curious, Alistair lowered his tankard and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Why? What happened?" he asked.

"She fell in the lake along with the Howe lass," Greigor chuckled "their dresses clung to them and let me tell you something lad," he leaned over and put a hand on Alistair's back, grinning, "Andraste herself would be jealous of that girl's body."

Alistair had seen a glimpse of this Elissa Cousland once before when he was in Redcliffe but she was eight years old and was being told off by her mother for fighting with Anora Mac Tir. "Sounds like whoever gets to marry her is one lucky bugger," he joked and another older Warden, Mikael laughed.

"Yeah, the Maker must really love Teagan Guerrin," he said shaking his head as he drank his ale, "lucky basterd gets one of the most desirable women in Ferelden and an alliance with Highever."

Feeling surprised, Alistair looked to the Warden with his eyebrows raised "Bann Teagan is going to marry Lady Cousland?"

"That's the rumour."

Greigor chuckled, "Do one thing before you die lad, find a woman like that and have an amazing night" he raised an eyebrow "you're not in the Chantry anymore."

Feeling a blush coming on, Alistair averted his eyes as some of the other Wardens laughed, "Alistair will never get a woman like that," one called William said amusedly, "no offense brother, but we're heading to Ostagar and there will be no fair maidens there to woo."

"Never know, Duncan might recruit some honey in his travels," Mikael said grinning slightly "not every Warden has to be male."

Alistair thought to himself as the others continued to talk about Elissa Cousland: it was true what William said, unless they were recruits, there would be no women at Ostagar. He sighed a little and drank a bit more of his ale.

He was probably going to die a virgin.


	2. Chapter 1 - Ostagar

It was early morning when Duncan arrived at Ostagar with his last Warden recruit. After a quick meeting with the King explaining why Bryce Cousland and Rendan Howe were not going to arrive, it was decided then and there that Elissa would not reveal her nobility to the others, incase any of Howe's agents were looking for her. Cailan had took her hands in his, taken in her disheveled appearence and swore to make Howe pay. Elissa could only nod and thank her King quietly. All she wanted was to see Fergus but she would have to wait for now. Not that she was looking forward to telling her brother the horror she endured at Highever.

Duncan had told her to have a moment to herself before finding another Grey Warden called Alistair and then they would proceed with the joining. Calenhad had to be persuaded with a few bits of meat and assurances from his mistress before he would leave with the man. It was after they had crossed the bridge and out of her sight that Elissa felt completely alone.

Ostagar was filled with soldiers preparing for battle but she had managed to find an area to herself and sat on a crumbled column and let out a long held-in breath. Tears falling from her eyes despite her trying not to cry. Father. Mother. Oren. Orianna. Nan. Roland. Aldous. All dead. All gone. Elissa would never see them again. All those innocent lives gone because of one man's hunger for power.

There were no words for how she felt. Life seemed to lose meaning once Elissa and Duncan had escaped the castle. All the way to Ostagar from Highever, Elissa had been in a trance and had barely spoken or eaten. Her heart felt ripped out and an empty space inside of her, one that could never be filled but her father's words echoed in her mind.

_"..a Cousland always does their duty..."_

She had promised to do this for her father and by the Maker, Elissa would keep her promise. It was the only thing keeping her going. Looking down at the Cousland sword sitting beside her, Elissa picked it up and held it up to the sunlight. It was a beautifully crafted sword and she was relieved that at least Howe would not get his hands on this treasure.

"I will avenge you all..." Elissa whispered, gripping the pommel tightly, "I swear it."

Wiping her tears away, Elissa sheathed her sword and breathed deeply to calm herself. "_Time to become a Warden_," she thought and manged to smile weakly: Oren would have been so proud. Her nephew had a fascination with the Wardens and this would have been a dream come true for him, his Aunt Elissa, a Grey Warden.

As Elissa walked along the bridge, several soldiers greeted her and she nodded politely back. One very chatty guard was happy to tell her about the fortress they were currently in and where she could find Alistair who had been sent to speak with a mage. Inside the main area, there was a Magi encampment, kennels, a sister relaying the Chant to soldiers and a Quartermaster. The Grey Warden wasn't in any of these areas. Rubbing her head, Elissa let out a sigh as she turned on the spot hoping to see a sign indicating where Alistair was.

"It's like finding a Grey Warden in a haystack," Elissa muttered sarcastically.

"Are you lost, my dear?" Elissa looked behind her and seen a woman with a kind smile on her face.

Nodding, Elissa walked towards her and noticed from the robes that she was a mage, "Just a little..." she murmured, "not the best start to my day..." suddenly it became hard to speak and Elissa had to swallow hard.

"You are Duncan's newest recruit, are you not?" The mage asked and her smile grew when Elissa nodded, "He's not a man easily impressed. You should be proud."

"My... recruitment wasn't your typical one," Elissa said quietly, "but yes... I am proud Duncan thinks I am skilled enough for the Wardens."

When Elissa didn't go into detail, the other woman cleared her throat, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Wynne, one of the mages from the Circle asked to fight for the King."

"Well met, Wynne. I am Elissa... from Highever."

Wynne nodded, "I believe there is another recruit from Highever," she told her thoughtfully, "can I help you with why you are lost before I return to my duties?"

"Perhaps you can, I am looking for a Grey Warden, he was sent to speak with a mage?" Elissa asked and was relived when Wynne pointed to an area that Elissa had not even thought to look in, the remnants of the temple. Just like Nan used to say: Always in the place you least expect it.

"Take care my dear and good luck in the battle," Wynne said in her kind voice, one similar to Mother Malloll's which reassured Elissa a little.

Elissa smiled, "You too Wynne. Thank you for your help."

Heading to the temple, Elissa passed the kennels and couldn't help but pet a few of the Mabaris who jumped up to look at her as she passed. Calenhad would be sniffing her non stop when she returned to him and Duncan. Walking up the ramp, Elissa seen a mage talking to a man in armor, who had his back to him and took this to be Alistair. Finally.

As she approached them, Elissa seen that the mage looked most displeased and raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms and glared at the Warden. "Haven't the Grey Wardens already asked more than enough of the circle?" he spat angrily.

"I simply came to deliver a message, ser mage," Alistair replied calmly, "the Revered Mother desires your prescence. Don't shoot the messanger as they say..."

The mage made an annoyed noise, "I do not care what the Revered Mother desires. I am here to aid the Grey Wardens on the _King's _orders, not hers!"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?"

Elissa closed her eyes and smiled softly, clearly this Warden was not a lecturing and no nonsense one and she was quite glad to hear the humour in his voice despite their situation.

"I will_ not_ be harrased in this matter!" the mage snapped.

Alistair let out a snort, "Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message, I will pray that the Maker might forgive me for this heinous act."

The mage looked extrememly irritated now, "Your glibness does you no credit," he said coldly with a sour look on his face.

"And here I thought we were getting on so well... I was even going to name one of my children after you. The _grumpy_ one."

The sarcasm was strong in this one. Elissa's lips twitched as she fought to keep a straight face as the mage had noticed her now. "Enough of your ridiculous talk. I will speak to the woman, if I must. Get out of my way fool," he stormed off and made a point to push past Alistair, who finally noticed Elissa behind him.

"You know... one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," Alistair said with another snort but grew silent as he looked at her. Elissa lowered her eyes and wondered if she looked a complete mess or that he recognized her and cleared her throat before looking up to him again.

"I think I know what you mean," Elissa met his eyes and offered him a friendly smile, "you would think he would be honoured to have your child named after him."

Alistair coughed and forced himself to smile, "It's like a party. We could all get in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about," he looked her up and down and frowned as if he were trying to place her. "We haven't met have we? You don't happen to be another mage?"

"Would that make your day worse?" Elissa asked with a slight eyebrow raise and then shook her head, "No, I am not a mage and we haven't met before."

"Hardly, I just like to know my chances of being turned into a toad at any given moment," Alistair joked and took a step towards her and then raised both of his eyebrows, "Wait, I do know who you are..."

Elissa held her breath: was she really so easily recognizable?

"... you're Duncan's new recruit from Highever. I should have recognized you right away. I do apologize."

"It's fine," Elissa let out a relieved breath, she did not want to explain that night one more time to anyone, "there's a lot going on right now."

"You're too kind..." Alistair rubbed the back of his neck, before smiling widely and offering his hand which Elissa shook back warmly, "let me introduce myself: I'm Alistair, a Grey Warden but I guess you knew that already. "As the junior member of the order, I'll be accompanying you as you prepare for the joining."

"That's reassuring to hear I won't be going through this alone, my name is Elissa."

Elissa was turning out to be Alistair's dream woman.

She had a similar sense of humor to him and wasn't stuck up like some people were when it came to joking around. He could sense a sadness within her and wondered how Duncan came to recruit her but Elissa hadn't brought it up apart from a vague comment so Alistair decided that he wouldn't press the subject.

"You know, it's just occured to me that there have never been many women in the Grey Wardens," Alistair thought out loud and smiled slightly at Elissa's eyebrow raise, "I wonder why that is."

"I can handle myself better than most, Warden Alistair," Elissa replied, with a confident tone and teasing smile.

Alistair felt dizzy as he took in her smile and how beautiful she was with the early morning sunshine around her, "I'm starting to get that impression," he grinned.

Their talk turned to the Grey Wardens and Alistair was happy to talk to someone truly interested in the order, Elissa also asked about the Joining and Alistair told her as much as he could without giving it away, Duncan would not have been pleased if she knew and then she surprised him with her next question...

"So, what about you? Did you want to become a Warden?" Elissa asked curiously.

Alistair shrugged, "Believe it or not I wanted to be a Templar at first, I even went through most of the training. It wasn't until I met Duncan that I realised that the Chantry wasn't for me. He conscripted me and I was glad that he did. And you? Did you want to become a Grey Warden?"

He seen the conflict and pain in her eyes and regretted his question but she shook her head, "I never thought I would be one. My life seemed to be going in a different way and yet here I am. I'm going to try and make the best of it."

"Most wouldn't be thinking that way," Alistair cleared his throat and indicated to a man with a bow trying to chat up an unimpressed blonde woman, "there's one of Duncan's other recruits, only one more to find and we can return to Duncan."

After finding both of the recruits, Alistair led the three of them back to Duncan's fire and let out a shaky breath. It wasn't until now that he realised there was a good chance some of them would die in the Joining. Including Elissa. He had literally just met her but he felt an attraction to her and Alistair knew he would be upset if she didn't make it. He just prayed to the Maker that she would become his fellow Warden and not another casualty of war.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Kocari Wilds

Elissa would be a liar if she said that walking into the Kocari Wilds didn't un-nerve her. When she was younger, Nan would tell her and Fergus stories of Flemeth and the monsters that haunted the forest. It would give Elissa nightmares but now here she was - wandering into the Wilds looking for darkspawn blood and ancient Grey Warden treaties. She just hoped they would mabye run into Fergus and his scouting party, just the thought of seeing her brother made her feel immensely better and hoped the Maker would be merciful after everything she had suffered.

To her relief, Duncan had sent Alistair into the Wilds with them so it was not just herself, the knight from Highever (who surprisingly had no idea as to who she was despite bragging the Teryn knew him well) and the thief Daveth. Elissa had to laugh when they were about to leave and Calenhad took one look at the party and decided to come along as well. As if they weren't good enough without a Mabari.

Another surprising moment was when the men didn't even try to take charge and calmly waited for Elissa to take the lead. Fergus had often jokingly told her she had the aura of a leader which was why the people of Highever would be happy with her in charge. Perhaps these three men sensed it too. So without another moment lost, Elissa led them to the gates leading to the Wilds.

"So, what do you think of the Wilds then?" Alistair whispered as they ventured deeper into the forest, "Cozy, huh?"

Elissa smiled weakly but kept her eyes ahead and one hand on her sword, "I don't think I would use-" her voice died in her throat at the sight in front of her...

The remains of a scouting party, eradicated by the darkspawn and bodies littered about the Wilds.

_Fergus._

Ignoring Alistair shouting her name, Elissa rushed forward with Calenhad at her heels and prayed none of the bodies were of her brother. _I didn't mean it this way when I wanted to find him in the Wilds_!" she thought frantically, falling to her knees and flipping over one of the bodies and Elissa seen that it wasn't her brother.

"Maker, Elissa you can't just run off, even if you do have a Mabari," Alistair muttered, coming to a stop beside her and looking around, "it's too dangerous."

He stopped speaking when he seen the tears in her eyes and looked away when she wiped them quickly, "I'm sorry... someone I know is out here scouting. My brother," she explained quietly, getting to her feet, "I just panicked when I seen the bodies."

"Oh... I'm sorry," Alistair didn't sound angry or annoyed and Elissa met his eyes slowly. He seemed genuinely concerned right now and while Elissa appreciated it, she also wanted to cry at his kindness.

"Alistair! Elissa! We've found a surviver," Ser Jory waved them over and Elissa ran over with her heart thudding in her chest but stopped when she seen it was a blonde haired man, much older than Fergus, "Is this your brother?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Elissa shook her head, "No... no this isn't him," she said sadly, before kneeling down and looking him over, "Alistair, did you say that you had some bandages?"

Once he was bandaged up, the soldier refused their offer of taking him back to camp and thanked them before stumbling back in the direction Elissa and the others had came. It wasn't long after that, Calenhad had suddenly started to growl and be on alert and Elissa looked behind her to see a small pack of wolves on the approach.

"Just what we needed..." she murmured before unsheathing her sword. She was reluctant to kill the wolves but they weren't backing down and they had a job to do and slayed the wolves. She sensed that it was going to be a long and muddy day...

"Look there!" Elissa looked up from the map to see what Alistair was pointing at and felt her stomach turn as she spotted the decaying bodies of hanging men from a fallen trunk, "Poor sods. That just seems so excessive."

Elissa forced herself to look away: she had seen enough corpses to last a lifetime. "I didn't think Darkspawn were capable of that sort of thing," she said quietly as she walked beside Alistair, "I was led to believe that they were mindless killing machines."

"They're capable of many terrible things," Alistair replied, giving her a sad look "there is a reason why they're so feared."

Elissa was about to reply when Alistair suddenly froze and looked ahead at the remnants of a Tevinter structure, "Darkspawn. Ready yourselves!"

While fighting the darkspawn Alistair had seen different sides to the three recruits: Ser Jory seemed to panic about the thought of darkspawn but would fight with everything once he had calmed himself. The man had skill but clearly did not like fighting darkspawn. Daveth surprisingly was incredibly fearless when it came to fighting the enemy, using his bow mostly, he was a keen shot and just as skilled when the darkspawn had come close and he brought out his daggers.

But it was Elissa who was the most impressive.

With her sword and a dagger for backup, Elissa fought with such skill it was hard to believe she was just a commoner, she must have had training from a young age. No wonder Duncan had wanted her for the Wardens. They fought well together, Elissa didn't try to take control neither did she shy away and every move was calculated. Alistair was very impressed.

He kept watch with the Mabari while the recruits filled a vial with darkspawn blood, just as he had to do before his Joining. He knew they were all probably wondering why they had to collect blood of these creatures but it would all make sense once they returned to Ostagar. He glanced back at Elissa and felt sympathy for her when he thought of the panicked way she had checked the bodies for her brother. They must be close. Not that Alistair would know what that was like. He had never met his family.

"The tower should be just ahead," Elissa wiped her hands on the grass and made a face as she put the vial in her pocket, "I'll be glad to get out of your 'cozy' Wilds."

Grinning, Alistair shook his head, "Hey, these Wilds aren't mine. If it was there would be some nice tapestries and couches scattered about," he replied as they continued on their way, "and a few tables filled with different cheeses."

"Sounds lovely," Elissa laughed quietly.

"If I can make it happen, I'll send you an invitation to the grand opening."

"How very kind of you."

It felt like they were walking in circles but Daveth had cleverly marked the direction they had came from with small marks into trees or stones so they would not get lost. Something that Alistair had not even thought of. A few more darkspawn had tried to surprise attack them but thanks to Elissa's Mabari and Alistair's senses, they were not sucessful.

Till a sickening came over Alistair and it wasn't because of your typical darkspawn.

"WATCH OUT!" he suddenly yelled as he looked ahead and seen a darkspawn emissionary standing guard on a bridge and aiming a fireball at them. Pushing Elissa to one side, Alistair landed beside her and cursed slightly. "We've got out work cut out for us," he told Elissa as they got to our feet.

"Yes because it's been such a joy so far," Ser Jory muttered as they began to run into the fray. Alistair gritted his teeth and swung his sword bringing down a genlock trying to defend the emissionary, that had ran back, clearly tempting them to follow.

There must be more... or a trap... or both.

An arrow flew over them and pinned the emissionary that let out a cry to reveal a small party of hurlocks and genlocks that surged towards them. From the corner of his eye, Alistair seen Elissa kick a branch and it set off a leghold trap in the middle of the bridge.

"JUMP!" Elissa called out and Alistair and Jory did what she said and began to fight back against the darkspawn while Daveth gave them support from the back. There was a few close calls but the two recruits and Alistair fought close together and managed to gain the upper hand. Elissa ran forward and before Alistair could shout after her, he watched as she stuck the distracted emissionary in the neck with her dagger before slicing it's staff in half with her sword. A wise move. It would still be dangerous but it wouldn't be as powerful.

"On your left!" Daveth warned and Alistair seen that the remaining darkspawn were trying to flank them. A wrong move, Elissa had swiftly taking care of the Emissionary, slicing not only it's staff but it's hands before finishing it off with a stab through the chest. In a few moments, the short battle was over and the four of them took a moment to catch their breath.

"Well, that was fun," Daveth said with a jaunty grin, "Not too much to these darkspawn, eh?"

Elissa returned his smile with a weak one, "I have to admit, I thought I would freeze upon seeing them."

"You fought well, Elissa," Ser Jory complimented her, "you have great skill."

She nodded in reply, "As do you, Ser Jory."

"I think we work well together," Alistair said winking at Elissa and the others, "wasn't so hard was it and look," he pointed behind them to a fallen tower, "looks like we've found those treaties too."


	4. Chapter 3 - The Joining

The Kocari Wilds had certainly been an interesting and terrifying experience for Elissa. Not only had she seen and battled darkspawn, she had also met a Witch of the Wilds and her mother, who had taken the treaties for safety. The younger one had introduced herself as Morrigan and seemed to be intrigued by Elissa or it could also be because she had been the only one to speak to her. Daveth had been terrified of the Witch and Jory had been unsure. Alistair, however was extremely distrustful of Morrigan.

Elissa didn't think they were in danger, the mage had had the element of surprise and could have attacked when the darkspawn had but instead had wanted to interact with them and told them exactly where the treaties were. A young woman with black hair in a bun, with strange and revealing clothes plus eyes as yellow and cunning as a cat.

Her mother however, had made Elissa uneasy... the older witch seemed to know all of Elissa's secrets once she had looked into her eyes. She seemed both wise and utterly insane and didn't try to hide it.

_"... what does your womans mind tell you?..."_

_"... I don't know quite what to believe..."_

She had been impressed with that answer and had watched her closely as Morrigan lead them back to Ostagar. Even now, Elissa felt like the old witch's eyes were on her and didn't feel like that was the last time they would meet.

The sky was dark when they finally made it back to Ostagar and from overheard conversations as they made their way to Duncan, Elissa found out that the darkspawn horde wasn't far away. "You done well today," Alistair whispered, interrupting Elissa's train of thought, "you should be proud. You will make a good Grey Warden."

"Thank you," Elissa smiled at him and then her eyes drifted down to the treaties in his hand, "Should we tell Duncan about Morrigan and her mother?"

Alistair thought for a moment and then shrugged, "There is more important things that are happening. I will mention it to him after the battle but right now there is no point. I'm still suspicious as to why those witches had the treaties but I'm glad they are still in good condition."

The fire that Duncan had built was taller than the man himself but didn't seem to spread, the heat coming from it was pleasent after tramping around the Wilds all day and it crackled invitingly. Duncan turned and nodded as his recruits came forward, "So you all return from the Wilds. Have you been sucessful in your tasks?"

"We have," Elissa answered, bringing out the vial as Daveth and Ser Jory did, "not that it was easy."

Duncan chuckled quietly as he looked at them all, "Good, and the treaties too?" he turned to Alistair, who nodded and was about to hand them to his mentor but Duncan shook his head, "hold onto them will you?"

"Can do."

Turning to the three recruits, Duncan's voice turned solemn, "I have had the Circle mages preparing while you have been gone and they are ready. With the blood you have retrieved, we can beging the Joining immediately."

Elissa gave Alistair a quick glance, his warnings from earlier coming to mind as Duncan spoke but after everything she was ready. She could fight darkspawn, they were no longer an unknown nightmare in her mind. They were creatures she could kill. She could be a Grey Warden.

"I've come this far," she said, her voice clear and not shaking at all, "I'm ready."

Daveth nodded and stood beside her, "So am I... I want to do my part, redeem myself," he said honestly, "I'm done with thinking of only myself."

"I... I am also ready," Ser Jory hesitated before speaking out but to his credit, he did have a wife with child back home. Elissa didn't think it was fear of darkspawn that made him worry.

Duncan's eyes settled on Elissa in particular, "Excellent. You will need that courage to face what comes next. I will not lie; we Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later. If you have changed your mind, leave now."

None of the recruits moved an inch.

Looking at them with a slightly proud expression, Duncan indicated towards the temple where Elissa had first met Alistair, "Then let us begin."

Alistair couldn't help but stay quiet as he lead the way to the old temple, where the ritual would take place and they would see who would become a Grey Warden. He hoped with everything in him that they would all make it, that none would die but he said an extra prayer for Elissa. Being a Grey Warden would be a little easier with Elissa with them.

He wished he could warn them, prepare them for what was to come and comfort them. But it was not allowed. While the three recruits spoke amongst themself, Alistair leaned against the wall and thought back to his own Joining. It had been painful, so painful that he had thought he was dying. Fire when he drank and ice forming in his veins as it travelled through his body. Then he passed out and woke as a Grey Warden. Glancing up at Elissa, Alistair took in her face and smiled to himself.

She certainly was one of a kind.

"The more I think about this Joining... the less I like it."

Elissa closed her eyes and tried to block out Jory's voice, he had been pacing in front of them all, speaking his thoughts out loud and how much his wife would need him with a child. She wondered why he had accepted Duncan's offer and if it was to show off that he was wanted for the Grey Wardens. Nothing like Ser Gilmore who would have been honoured.

Opening her eyes, Elissa blinked hard and told herself off for nearly crying. This was for all her family and friends who had been victim to the assault on Highever. She had to be strong but couldn't help but wish her brother was here.

"Are you blubbering again?" Daveth sounded annoyed as he sat on the step and shot the knight a glare, "It's a bit late to back out now."

"Why all these damned secrets?" Jory asked, stopping in his pacing to look at the other man, "Have I not earned my place? Do I not deserve to know?"

Elissa glanced at Alistair and seen him shake his head and roll his eyes at the knight's comments. "Mabye it's tradition," Daveth shrugged, standing up and stretching slightly, "or mabye they're just trying to annoy you."

Alistair just managed to hold in his snort.

"If we were just warned about what we were in for..." Jory shook his head and wiped his brow that was beginning to sweat. The man was afraid. "... it just doesn't seem fair."

Fair. Elissa was tempted to tell Jory that life wasn't fair and she had learned that the wrong way but there was no point. They would be here all night playing 'Who was the bigger victim'. "Be brave and face what is to come," Elissa repeated what her father used to say when she or Fergus were afraid to do something, she then looked over at Jory, "No one respects cowardice."

"No offense, madam. But you do not have a wife-"

"A wife with child. Yes, we've heard," Daveth snapped, throwing his arms up in frustration, "Would you have come if you had been warned of the dangers? Mabye that's why the Wardens are so secretive. They do what they must to protect us all."

"Including sacrificing us?"

Daveth looked seriously at the knight, with a slight disgust in his eyes, "I'd sacrifice my life and more if I knew it would end the Blight. And that's coming from a thief."

Jory was quiet for a moment before he deflated slightly and covered his eyes, "I've just never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade... it scares me," he admitted.

They all stopped talking when Alistair straightened up and cleared his throat, indicating to the ramp where Duncan walked up with a tray containing an old looking chalice and three vials. If he had overheard any of the conversation, he did not say it and instead looked weary as he put the tray down on the stone altar, "At last we come to the Joining," he said quietly, looking at them all seriously, "now we will see, who will survive to be a Grey Warden."

"Those who survive?" Elissa frowned a little as she looked from Duncan to the chalice slightly confused.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive..." Elissa felt her eyes widen: so that is why they were sent out for darkspawn blood, "... and those who do are forever changed."

Alistair stepped forward and stood beside the other Grey Warden, shooting Elissa a guilty look as he did, "We've to drink those bastards blood?" Daveth sounded slightly sick but he and Elissa didn't back away slightly as Jory did.

"This is why the Joining is a secret," Duncan's eyes flickered from the two of them to Jory quickly, "it is the price we pay. We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first," he turned and nodded to Alistair, "If you would, Alistair?"


	5. Chapter 4 - Becoming a Warden

**"Join us brothers and sister..."**

_Fergus gave her a tender look as he cupped her cheek "It would have been fun fighting side by side with you 'Lissa... mabye next time," he smiled affectionately "at any rate... I'll miss you. Take care of everyone, and be here when I get back..."_

**"Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant..."**

_Nan had a slight look of worry in her eyes and held her hands tightly in her lap before she turned to Elissa, "Do you remember that bedtime tale I used to tell you? 'The Dog That Bit'?"_

**"Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn..."**

_Bryce Cousland shuddered as he gripped Elissa's hand in his own, covered in his blood, "Our family... always does our duty first. The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go. For your own sake, and for Ferelden's."_

_"I will, father. For you."_

**"And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten..."**

_Ser Gilmore looked at her with heartbreak in his eyes, "If I come with you, you won't make it out before the gates fell and die with us. I will not allow that to happen... my place is here."_

**"And that one day, we shall join you."**

_Eleanor Cousland couldn't hold back the tears as she watched Duncan pull their sobbing daughter down the servants passageway as she held her dying husband in her arms, "Goodbye, darling," she wept, closing her eyes..._

_A dragon. Fearsome and large. Making the most horrible yet enticing sound as it looked over the army of darkspawn walking amongst the lava. It turned it's head and looked right at her._

**Grey Warden.**

The blackness faded and Elissa slowly opened her eyes and immediately winced at the pain running through her body. Her head was pounding, every heartbeat was like a punch to her gut and she felt two sets of hands help her sit up. Looking up, Elissa seen a relived looking Alistair and Duncan and it all came back to her...

Daveth's death... Ser Jory's cowardice and the chalice of blood that she had lifted to her lips.

"It is finished," Duncan stood and looked over at the bodies of the other recruits who did not make it, "Welcome."

Swallowing hard, Elissa averted her eyes and tried not to look over at the corpses of Daveth and Jory as she accepted Alistair's offered hand and gingerly stood up. Hearing a whine, Elissa looked behind her and seen Calenhad with his ears down and tail between his legs, he seemed terrified and she wished that her Mabari hadn't seen her like that. "I'm okay, Cal," Elissa whispered, holding out her hand, "C'mere boy, you won't hurt me."

With her permission, Calenhad trotted over to his mistress and proceeded to sniff her all over before nuzzling into her stomach, "Two more deaths," Alistair whispered, his arms folded as he stood next to Elissa, "in my Joining, only one of us died, but it was... _horrible_. I'm glad you made it..."

"As am I," Elissa scratched Calenhad behind the ear and looked up at Alistair, "I can see now why the Joining is kept a secret."

Alistair smiled weakly and looked her over, "How do you feel?"

"I think I'm okay..." Elissa answered honestly, turning to face him, "my head hurts like hell but I'll survive."

The other Warden's stare intensified, "Did you have dreams?" he asked quietly.

"Dreams?" Elissa felt a different kind of pain as the memories came back to her, "Is that what they were?"

Alistair shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly what they are... everyone experiences the Joining differently but I had horrible dreams during and after my Joining," he winced and shook his head, "but they are necessary."

"Really?"

"Such dreams come when you begin to sense the darkspawn, as we all do," Duncan explained, offering Elissa a clean chalice with some water in it, which she accepted gratefully, "that and many other things that will be explained to you in the days to come."

Elissa swallowed the rest of her water and nodded slowly, "So I'm a Grey Warden, then?"

"You are once I give you this..." Alistair reached into his pocket and put a necklace into her open hand, it had a rough carving of the Grey Warden sigil in the middle, "We take some of the blood and put it into a pendent. Something to remind us... of those who didn't make it this far."

Looking at the pendent closely, Elissa felt al different emotions in that moment and could only nod at Alistair. She put it over her head and moved her hair so it sat comfortably next to her heart. A reminder.

Duncan looked up at the sky and sighed, "Usually we would give you a night at least to let your body rest but I am afraid we do not have time for that. The King wishes to meet with us and the battle draws near."

"I'm ready to go now," Elissa replied, her voice sounding stronger than it did when she woke up, "Can you keep an eye on Calenhad while I go with Duncan?" she asked Alistair.

"Of course, we'll be by the fire," Alistair smiled at her and looked down at the Mabari, "If that's okay with you."

Calenhad gave a small 'wuff' before standing next to Alistair, "Thank you," Elissa smiled weakly, her face pale and her eyes dull but she was still beautiful to Alistair, "I'll see you soon."

Alistair allowed himself a moment to breathe as he walked away from Elissa and Duncan and headed back to his mentor's fire. Calenhad walked closely beside him and gave his hand a soft lick, as if he sensed that Alistair cared about his mistress too. Smiling, Alistair petted the Mabari's head softly and sat next to the fire, the dog doing the same.

It was a shame about Daveth, despite being a thief when Duncan met him, he had been willing to give everything up to help his country and get nothing in return. He was more like a knight than Ser Jory. Everyone had someone to protect, there were father and mothers in the army but they didn't try to run, they all stayed and tried to make the world safer but Alistair still wished they had both survived. The Grey Warden numbers were low already but at least one had survived. Elissa was still here.

There would be more conversations with her after the battle, more joking and perhaps... if the Maker was so kind... something more. Duncan had been worried when she had collapsed after drinking the blood, Alistair hadn't ever seen his mentor like that but he had not asked any questions because he too had been worried Elissa would not wake up.

"-did you hear, Arl Howe's men aren't here yet..."

"Apparently he was the one who found out the Couslands were traitors. I don't believe it for a second. He killed them all to take over Highever. I heard the King say he had to be dealt with."

Alistair pretended to be tending the fire but he sighed sadly, as if the threat of the darkspawn wasn't enough. Now the nobles were turning on each other. He had met the Teryn and his wife once, at Redcliffe when Connor was born. Teryn Cousland had spoken to him kindly and even insisted he sit at the table with him and his wife as he wished to know more about Mabari's and Bann Teagan had told him Alistair was an expert. He was going to buy his daughter one and questioned Alistair on how to handle Mabaris. Lady Eleanor had been just as equally kind and had firmly told Arlessa Isolde that Alistair would be staying for food, as if she knew how badly the Arlessa treated him. Alistair had been sad when the Couslands had left to return to Highever.

He couldn't imagine people like that being traitors to Ferelden.

A strange thought came to him and he chuckled quietly, "Is that who you are, Calenhad?" he asked the Mabari, "Are you the Mabari I advised Teryn Cousland to buy his daughter? You and Elissa from Highever after all."

Alistair was stunned when the Mabari seemed to look away at the mention of Teryn Cousland and Highever and whined a little. Frowning, he turned back to the fire and wondered if his joke was actually true... was Elissa truly a Cousland? Had Duncan rescued her?

If Elissa was... then she was an incredibly strong woman. To go through all this after losing her family, to risk her life to become a Grey Warden... not many nobles would do that. That was if she was a Cousland.

But if she was... Alistair didn't want to think of how much he didn't deserve her. Even though Grey Wardens had no titles, Elissa could have any man she wanted and what would she want with someone like Alistair? A lowly bastard child with nothing to his name and no family.

Sighing, Alistair rubbed his face and pushed all thoughts of Elissa and the Couslands from his mind, he shouldn't be worrying about his love life when there was a horde of darkspawn heading their way. Stroking the Mabari's back, Alistair smiled "How about we make you look like the War Dog that you are, huh?" Calenhad's tail wagged slightly and Alistair chuckled, "C'mon, the Kennel Master is over there."

Elissa's armor had been cleaned and worked on and her sword and dagger sharpened, ready for battle, Calenhad had on his own set of armor curtesy of Alistair and the Kennel Master and war paint over his body. It was surreal to think she would be in battle and thanked the Maker for all the training she had recieved from her family and friends.

_"Watch over me, keep me safe, this I ask of ye."_

"The King has devised a plan and has asked that Elissa and yourself go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure that the beacon is lit," Duncan's voice was firm and after a quick glance at Alistair, Elissa guessed that her fellow Warden was not happy with his.

"What?" Alistair sounded dumbfounded and he frowned slightly, "I won't be in the battle."

Duncan shook his head, "This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teryn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?"

Elissa recalled how Cailan had been very insistent that Alistair be the one to accompany her to the tower and even used his name instead of 'Warden Alistair'... it was in that moment where he joked with his guard that Elissa seen it. The similarity between the King and Alistair. She remembered overhearing her mother and Lady Landra once talking about King Maric's other son... a bastard they had called him... another heir to the throne should Cailan die.

"Surely we can join the battle after the Teryn's men have charged?" Elissa asked Duncan, "Fight with you and the other Wardens?"

Duncan looked sympathetically at his two Wardens, "If King Cailan wishes Grey Wardes to ensure the beacon is lit, then Grey Wardens will be there," he then nodded at Elissa, somewhat reluctantly, "only after it is lit, may you join us on the field. We must do whatever it takes to destroy the darkspawn... exciting or no."

"Fine..." Alistair muttered and then raised an eyebrow at his mentor, "Just so you know, if the King ever asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold. I'm drawing the line," he told Duncan seriously, "darkspawn or no."

Elissa couldn't help but laugh out loud at Alistair's comment and how he said it and looked him in the eye with a smile, "I think I'd like to see that," she said softly.

"For you... mabye," Alistair grinned, "but it has to be a pretty dress."

Duncan's lips seemed to twitch slightly but he didn't say anything, "I must join the others," he said sadly, and saluted them both, "From here, you two are on your own. Remember... you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title."

"I won't let you down, Duncan," Elissa promised, smiling faintly when the older Grey Warden squeezed her arm goodbye as he passed her.

"Duncan..." Alistair seemed hesistant before he saluted the other man quickly, "... may the Maker watch over you."

Putting an arm on the young man's shoulder, Duncan seemed to look at the two of them with worry in his eyes but he blinked it away before Elissa could think anymore on it and nodded, "May he watch over us all."

It had started off so well.

Elissa... Alistair... Calenhad... and a Circle mage determined to do his part. Four soldiers. Fighting their way through the darkspawn infested Tower, slaying any monster that dared to cross their path. Walking over the corpses of their enemies and their allies. Calenhad fighting like a demon, shredding armor with his claws, ripping limbs and throats to keep them safe. Elissa remaining strong and killing swiftly, not hesitating, despite going through the Joining only moments ago. Even the mage fought with everything in him. The Circle would have been proud had he survived and returned.

They had just got to the top... when they ran into an unholy abomination. An ogre. Feasting on those it killed. It turned when it heard more enter and roared at them. It was the first ogre that Alistair had ever fought and he gritted his teeth and gave it everything he got.

For Duncan. For the Wardens. For Ferelden. He kept repeating it in his head.

The mage fell first, screaming as the ogre slammed a fist down on top of him, killing him straight away. Calenhad bit and shredded the legs, while Elissa and Alistair fought it off. Then Alistair seen an opening as the ogre leaned back and roared, leaving it's throat vulnreable.

He took his chance.

It all slowed down as the ogre fell dead, he just remembered Elissa throwing a torch onto the wood, lighting the beacon. A smile on her face as she turned to look at him and he returned it with one of his own.

They had done it.

But their victory had been short lived.

With no warning, or a chance to defend themselves, they were suddenly attacked by darkspawn archers and Alistair felt their poisoned arrows his his body. Calenhad howled near him and managed to take one out before an arrow hit him as well in the leg, the Mabari limped over to his fallen mistress, who had three arrows in her chest and fell next to her not moving.

Alistair choked as he too fell to the ground. The darkspawn didn't stay long as the fighting outside demanded their attention more than torturing dying soldiers. That would come after.

"_No.._" Alistair coughed and looked over at Elissa and Calenhad, "_Elissa..."_

With everything in him, Alistair pulled out the arrows in his arm and chest and dragged himself over to Elissa. Breaking down when he seen her unmoving and not breathing. Even in death... she was beautiful. Cupping her cheek, he shook his head, "I am sorry..." he whispered and a tear dropped onto her face as he wrenched out the arrows, "I am sorry..."

Calenhad whined next to him as he did the same to the Mabari and removed the arrow, "We did our best, Cal..." he whispered, petting the dog slowly before placing his hand on top of Elissa's.

Everything was getting darker and it was getting harder to breathe, Alistair pressed his forehead against Elissa's and looked at the beacon. At least they had done this. They had done their part.

Noise was beginning to fade out and Alistair just seen a part of the ceiling cave in and coughed weakly as the dust hit his throat. His eyes opened one last time and he could have sworn on Andraste that he could see a dragon. Smiling to himself, Alistair managed a chuckle.

"Getting eaten by a dragon... helluva way to go."


	6. Chapter 5 - The Dragon Saved the Day

_... Elissa fell to her knees and tried to control her breathing as she shakingly put her hands over her father's wound, trying to stop the bleeding. This couldn't be happening. She refused to believe it._

_"Maker's blood, what's happening?" Eleanor cried out, her eyes wide, "Bryce! You're bleeding!"_

_The Teryn of Highever trembled as the blood continued to flow from his wounds and form a small pool on the floor, "Howe's men...found me first. Almost...did me in right there."_

_"I will make him pay!" Elissa whispered, the tears flowing down her cheeks, "He will suffer for every life he's taken a hundred times over."_

_Bryce put a hand over hers and his eyes were deadly serious as he looked at his daughter, his pup, "He can't...get away with this! The King will..." he stopped and groaned, his face wracked with pain as the words died in his throat._

_"We must get you out of here!" Eleanor said and tried to help him up but he cried out in pain. Elissa's throat closed up upon seeing her drying father struggle to speak, he was always her hero, nothing could defeat him, nothing could keep him from his family. But it had been childish of her. Death came for every man regardless of how loved he was._

_"I won't survive the standing...my love..."_

_His words froze Elissa's heart and she shook her head firmly, "That's not true! You'll be fine! We're all getting out of here!" she sobbed, "Howe has already taken too many of my family from me. He won't take you too, Father, **please** get up!"_

_Coughing, blood spluttered from Bryce's mouth and trickled down his chin as he smiled weakly at his daughter, "Ah, my darling girl...if only will could make it...so."_

Elissa gasped loudly as she woke up from the nightmare and then let out a cry as the pain in her chest intesified. Trembling, she could only wait until it had passed before she realized that she was no in Ostagar in an army camp. Eyes widening, Elissa looked around the small shack and seen that she was in a single bed. And quite naked. Pulling the covers up, Elissa shakingly wondered what the hell was going on when a woman appeared from behind a screen with a cloth in her hands and gave her a small nod.

"Ah, your eyes finally open," Elissa remembered that voice and though her vision was still a bit blurry, recognized the woman as Morrigan: the Witch from the Kocari Wilds, "Mother will be pleased."

"You... you are Morrigan?" the other woman nodded, "Where am I?"

Morrigan walked over and to Elissa's surprise sat on the bed with her, "Back in the Wilds of course, far from the darkspawn," she replied, holding the cloth over Elissa's forehead, the coldness helping with the raging headache that Elissa couldn't seem to shake, "I have just cleaned and bandaged your wounds. You are welcome by the way."

"How the hell did I get back here?" Elissa asked her, trying to ignore the feeling in her gut that something terrible had happened.

Morrigan took back the cloth and was quiet for a moment before speaking again, "How does your memory fare? Do you remember Mother's rescue?"

"Rescue?" Elissa searched her memory and remembered the fight with the ogre and then the burning hot pain when the arrows had struck her, "From the tower...?"

Morrigan nodded, "Mother managed to save you... though 'twas a close call. What is important is that you both live," standing up Morrigan shook her head, "the man who was to respond to your signal, quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle and those he abadoned were massacred."

"Loghain... Loghain quit the field?" Elissa thought of Duncan, the King and all those soldiers "he left them to die?"

Morrigan nodded, "The ruin is now ovverun with Darkspawn. I doubt there are any survivors. Your friend and Mabari are not taking it well."

"My..." Elissa felt the tears of relief start to form in her eyes, "Calenhad and Alistair... they're alive?"

"The suspicious, dim-witted one who was with you before and the mutt?" Morrigan smiled a little and pointed to the door, "Yes, they are outside by the fire."

Elissa held her face in her hands and allowed the tears to fall. She wasn't alone. "Do you have my clothes?" she asked Morrigan, "I need to see them."

"I shall get them. Mother asked to see you when you awoke. Would you prefer I left while you dressed of do you need help?"

Elissa carefully lifted both her hands, not caring if she was covered as the Witch had already seen her naked, "I think I will need your help, if that's alright?" she winced as a pain shot through her arm.

Slowly, Morrigan helped her to dress and then put her armor back on. She gave Elissa a small tonic that took the pain away, "Will my injuries take long to heal?" Elissa asked, "Were they quite severe?"

"Yes , but I expect you shall be fine. The poison will soon be out of your body. The darkspawn did nothing Mother could not heal."

Putting on her Warden amulet again, Elissa smiled gratefully when Morrigan then handed her the Cousland blade. Thank the Maker that hadn't been left behind. "Thank you for helping us Morrigan," she said sincerely, catching the other woman by surprise going by her reaction to Elissa's hug," I am truly grateful to you and your mother."

"I... you are welcome," Morrigan replied somewhat awkwardly, stepping back from Elissa quickly when the hug ended, "thought Mother did most of the work. I am no healer."

"Nevertheless, thank you," Elissa glanced at the door quickly, "I take it your mother is outside."

Morrigan nodded, "She is, you go and I will make something to eat."

Alistair felt hollow as he stared into the flames. He had awoken yesterday to Morrigan and her mother tending to his wounds and he was embarresed to say that he had panicked and tried to grab his sword. It had taken some talking down and the sight of an unconcious Elissa and a very much alive Calenhad to persuade him he was safe. When he had been informed about what Teryn Loghain had done, how he had betrayed his King, his countrymen, Duncan and the Wardens... Alistair had not taken the news well.

He shook his head and stared up into the sky, it was just beginning to lighten and he felt alone. Morrigan had told him that Elissa would wake up, that the poison had not reached her heart as her armor had slowed it down but he stubbornly didn't listen to her. Elissa would probably die and that there was the real tragedy, if it had to be one of them, it should have been him.

A cold nose on his hand made Alistair look away from the sunrise to the Mabari who whined and put his head on Alistair's knee. The war paint faded when the Witches had cleaned the blood from him. "I hope she wakes up, too," he whispered, petting his head tenderly "but thats all we can do... hope."

"You doubt my skill as a healer, young man?"

Morrigan's mother appeared from the trees, her hands filled with herbs and plants, "No... no, I'm not," Alistair answered quickly, as the old woman dropped the load in her arms into a basket, "it's just after everything... it's hard to see the good in anything anymore."

Walking over to the fire, Morrigan's mother gave him a wry smile, "You worry too much..." she said knowingly and Alistair jumped as Calenhad suddenly sped away from him, "See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden now."

"What..." Alistair stood up quickly and not quite daring to believe, turned slowly and felt his heard thud in his chest as he seen Elissa standing in the sunlight, alive and still beautiful.

Her face lit up with happiness as Calenhad reached her and she kneeled on the wet grass hugging the Mabari tightly and kissing his face. Walking over slowly, Alistair felt the grin on his face grow when Elissa noticed him and smiled shyly.

"You... your alive," Alistair whispered softly and let out a small laugh as Elissa stood up, "I thought you were dead for sure."

Elissa's eyes were kind as she walked forward and pulled him into a tight hug, Alistair turned his head slightly and breathed in her scent. This was real. She was alive. "I'm fine," Elissa murmured, leaning back slightly to look at Alistair's face "I appreciate your concern."

The two Wardens gazed at each other before Calenhad impatiently nipped Elissa's hand, demanding attention. The feelings of relief and happiness of seeing Elissa alive melted away and soon Alistair felt the guilt and remorse wash over him. "This doesn't seem real... everyones dead. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower too."

"I know," Elissa stroked Calenhad's head and let out shaky breath, "I can't believe what's happened," she glanced at the older woman, "what is your name? I feel bad addressing the person you saved my life as someone's mother all the time."

The woman snorted, "Names are pretty but useless... but the Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

"Flemeth..." Elissa's eyes widened as the stories Nan told came back to her, "_The_ Flemeth from the legends?"

"So you really are a Witch?" Alistair asked warily, taking a step closer to Elissa, "Daveth was right - you're _the_ Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?"

"And what does that mean?" Flemeth asked him, narrowing her eyes, "I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?"

Elissa cleared her throat, "It means nothing to us," she said, looking at Flemeth sincerely, "your magic has saved our lives and we cannot thank you enough for it. Now, we need to figure out our next step."

"Well, there is that whole Blight we need to defeat," Alistair said sarcastically, "and to bring Loghain to judgement for his betrayel," his fists clenched tightly as he mentioned the name, "Why would he do this? To his own son-in-law and King?"

Flemeth threw another log into the fire making the two Wardens jump, "Now that is a good question," she said, pointing at Alistair, "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver. Perhaps he does not see the true evil behind it - is the true threat."

"The Archdemon," Alistair answered quietly, as Elissa looked at him and Flemeth confused, "We have to defeat it... somehow."

"Is there other Wardens we could try and contact?" Elissa suggested but Alistair shook his head.

"Cailan already summoned them," he explained sadly, "they'll come if they can but I expect Loghain has already taken steps to stop them. We just have to assume they won't arrive in time and that we are on our own."

Elissa rubbed her forehead as if pained, "Well, if the Archdemon is the real threat here... we're just going to have to kill it."

"By ourselves?" Alistair raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "No Grey Warden has ever defeated a Blight without the army of a half-dozen nations at their back. Not to mention... I-I don't even _know_..." he finished lamely.

"How to kill this Archdemon, or how to raise an army?" Flemeth asked amused, "It seems to me, those are two different questions, hmm? Have the Wardens no allies these days?"

Alistair rubbed the back of his neck and felt frustrated and helpless, which he did not like, "I don't know!" he snapped and gritted his teeth, "Duncan told me that the Grey Wardens of Orlais had been called and Arl Eamon and most of Ferelden wouldn't stand for it."

"Arl Eamon..." Elissa let out a short exhale, "He could help us! Loghain killed his nephew as well as his King. He would believe us surely?"

"I... I suppose," Alistair felt stupid for not thinking of the Arl right away and felt some hope, "He wasn't at Ostagar and still has all his men. I know him. He's a good man, respected in the Landsmeet... we could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help!"

Elissa nodded, "It's a first step... is there anymore allies of the Wardens we could call on?"

"Of course!" Alistair shouted and let out a noise of delight much to Elissa's surprise and reached inside of his armor and pulled out the treaties that Duncan never took off of him, "The treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

Elissa smiled widely and her eyes were full of hope, "Looks like all is not lost yet.." she murmured.

"I may be old... but dwarves, elves, mages... this Arl Eamon and who knows what else," Flemeth smiled coyly at the two Wardens, "this sounds like an army to me."

Alistair nodded in agreement, "We could do this..." he said slowly, "we could go to Redcliffe, Orzammer and other places and-and build an army to take on the darkspawn."

"It's what we're going to do," Elissa said quietly but with determination, "the darkspawn aren't winning this war."

Flemeth clapped her hands, "So... it seems like you both have a plan. Are you ready to fufil your duty as Grey Wardens?"

"Yes, yes we are," Elissa shared a look with Alistair and smiled before looking back at Flemeth, "Thank you for everything, we owe you our lives and more."

Flemeth shook her head and held up her hands, "No, no, thank _you_. You two are the Grey Wardens here, not I," she said and then smiled that wise but insane smile of hers, "Now, before you go... there is yet one more thing I can offer you..."


	7. Chapter 6 - Decisions

_"Can I really do this? Am I out of my mind?"_

Elissa felt like she was in a dream, an impossible dream, and she felt dizzy as she contemplated the massive task that they had before them. As she and Calenhad lead the way, Elissa was snapped out of her thoughts as Morrigan and Alistair started to speak behind her. She just hoped that they would be civil.

"I have a wonder, Alistair, if you will indulge me?" Morrigan's tone was calm but there was a sarcastic undertone.

Glancing over her shoulder, Elissa seen Alistair glare at the witch, who had insulted him since they had met practically, "Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. Of the two of you that remain - are you not the senior Grey Warden here?" Morrigan asked, "I find it curious that you will allow another to lead, while you follow."

Alistair sighed irritably, "You find that curious do you?" he muttered.

"In fact, you defer to a new recruit. Is this a policy of the Grey Wardens? Or simply a personal one?"

Elissa stopped as she could sense that an arguement was brewing and she frankly wasn't in the mood. Most of her injuries had been healed by Flemeth and Morrigan but her head was still vibrating with pain. "Please, can we not argu-"

But both Alistair and Morrigan ignored her and stood facing each other and trying to stare the other down, "What do you want to hear?" Alistair snapped, "That I prefer to follow? I do!"

"You sound ever so defensive, Alistair," Morrigan replied innocently but she had a smug smile on her face for getting under his skin.

"Could you crawl into a bush somewhere and die?" Alistair suggested, through gritted teeth, "That would be so great, thanks."

Calenhad growled slightly as he stood next to his mistress, his eyes fixed on the mage and Grey Warden.

Before Morrigan could reply with a snarky comment, Elissa stepped between them with a frown on her face, "Okay, enough!" she said firmly, looking from one to the other, "we are going to be in each others company until this Blight is ended. So you two will just have to either become friends or argue somewhere where I can't hear you."

"You're right," Alistair rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I will try to be..._civil_ from now on."

Morrigan rolled her eyes but nodded at Elissa, "Fine. We shall argue out of your hearing."

"Glad to hear it. Now, let's get to Lothering," Elissa sighed, rubbing her forehead, "before you two decide to kill each other."

There was silence as they continued on their way but it did not last. "Obviously I would be the one to kill _you_," Morrigan muttered.

"I could so take you on," Alistair hissed, "and I would _win_."

Elissa shared a look with Calenhad and shook her head, "Maker help me..." she whispered, trying to block out the hushed bickering from behind her.

The sun was becoming too much, the birds singing loudly in the trees was even too much for Elissa as she, Morrigan and Alistair made their way to Lothering. Even Calenhad's head was drooping slightly as they continued on their way. Her head was still throbbing in pain with every step and the heat was not helping.

"Are you alright?"

Elissa glanced sideways at Alistair as he gave her a concerned look and managed a weak smile, "I'll get there, thank you for asking," she rubbed her forehead and then turned to him again, "So what happens now? Now that there is just two of us, I mean."

"I imagine that eventually the Grey Wardens outside of Ferelden will wonder what the hell is going on when Duncan doesn't contact them," Alistair replied, his voice low, "They'll send someone eventually, though who know's what Loghain's people in Denerim will tell them... so I guess really that it is up to us."

Letting out a small exhale of amusement, Elissa shook her head, "So no pressure then?" she murmured, "I'm just glad that I'm not alone in this..."

"As am I," Alistair managed a small smile, "I doubt I'd have made it to Lothering if it was just Morrigan and I."

"No, you really wouldn't," Morrigan said, glancing over her shoulder at the both of them with a scowl, "we are approaching Lothering now... and 'tis seems that we have people to welcome us."

Elissa frowned as she looked ahead and seen that there were people loitering about the road. They were wearing armour and had weapons in their hands. This clearly wasn't a 'friendly' welcome. Calenhad sensed the growing tension and stayed next to Elissa, growling low in his throat and raised his hackles.

The man who seemed to be the leader, stood up and grinned widely, "Wake up, gentlemen! More travellers to attend too!" he walked up towards the four of them and winked at Elissa, "I'd wager the pretty one is the leader."

As the rest of the bandits turned their eyes on them and Elissa felt uneasy but put one hand on the pommel of her sword just in case. From behind her, she could sense Alistair and Morrigan ready themselves as well. "We don't want any trouble," she said calmly but with a firm undertone, "let us pass."

"Errh... they don't look much like 'em other ones, y'know," a rather dimwitted and bald bandit stepped forward and looked at them unsure, "Urh. Mabye we should just let these ones pass?"

Alistair stepped forward so that he was inbetween Elissa and the leader, "You would do well to listen to your friend there," he almost growled, "we're not in the mood for this."

"Now, now, no need to try and intimidate us," the leader chuckled, "we can come to some sort of agreement without bloodshed."

Morrigan made an impatient noise, "You are fools to get in our way," she sneered, "t'would you like us to teach you all a lesson?"

"A simple ten silvers and you are free to move on," the leader spread his hands and shrugged, "I think it is a fair deal, weary travellers."

Elissa closed her eyes for a moment and then glared at the leader, she was growing tiresome of this and they didn't have time to waste. "You should listen to your friend," she snapped, narrowing her eyes at the leader, "we're _not_ travellers or refugees."

The bald one took a step back, "What did I tell you? No wagons and they look armed."

"The toll applies to everyone Hanric," the leader told him, "that's why it's a toll and not a _refugee_ tax."

Smiling a toothy grin, Hanric nodded "Oh right! Even if you're not a refugee, you still gotta pay it."

"I don't think we are," Elissa gripped her family sword tightly, "I won't ask again. _Move_!"

Feigning a sad look, the leader shook his head, "Well, I can't say I'm pleased to hear that... we _do_ have rules, y'know."

"Right, we get to ransack your corpse then," Hanric leaned down and picked up his axe, "those are the rules."

Elissa rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I've had enough of this," she muttered to Alistair before turning back to the leader with a dangerous glint in her eye, "Do you _really_ want to fight Grey Wardens?" she asked them threateningly.

"Did she say they're Grey Wardens?" Hanric asked worriedly, "Them ones killed the King, they did!"

The leader, although he looked fearful, also had another look in his eyes, "Traitors to Ferelden, I hear... I _also_ hear that Teryn Loghain put quite the price on their heads too."

"So you think Grey Wardens are a traitor to Ferelden?" Alistair's voice was dangerously soft and even Elissa gave him a second look, "and slayed the King?"

The leader seemed to have lost his cockiness as he saw the expression on Alistair's face, "It-it's what I hear..." he quickly said, "but you know what? I am feeling generous and we can just forget about the toll. We'll leave you to your darkspawn-fighting and King-killing ways."

"Let's also add bandit-slaying to that list," Alistair growled and stepped forward with his sword unsheathed. Elissa watched with amazement as the bandits ran as fast as they could past them, letting out a yelp as Calenhad chased them for a while barking and growling.

Still surprised, Elissa looked at Alistair and raised her eyebrows as he sheathed his sword again, "I honestly thought you were going to attack them," she told him and smiled when Alistair scoffed.

"We were outnumbered, woman," Alistair replied, "I was playing on their fear and hey, it worked," he winked at the two women.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "A foolish plan if they did not fall for your ruse..." she muttered "but it did work," she reluctantly added.

Knowing that was the best that Alistair would get from the witch, Elissa smiled at her companions, "C'mon, we should try and get to Lothering while it is still daylight."

In all of her life, Elissa had never been to the small village before and wondered what it would look like without the tents and terrified refugees. Morrigan had suggested stopping here for supplies but Elissa wondered if they would actually be able too. Alistair had pointed out that they could perhaps make some money as the Chantry board was still up. With the bounty on their heads, they had to be careful and an angry mob should be avoided.

The three of them stopped at the stairs and Alistair leaned against the wall, "Well, there it is, Lothering," he muttered, shaking his head, "pretty as a picture."

"Ah. So, you have _finally_ decided to rejoin us, have you?" Morrigan rolled her eyes as she came to stand beside Elissa, "Falling on your blade in grief seemed like too much trouble, I take it?"

Glaring at the witch, Alistair gritted his teeth, "Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you?" he folded his arms "Just what would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing?"

"Right. Very creepy... forget I asked."

Elissa gave Alistair a careful glance and seen how misreable he looked despite their win over the bandits. "Are you sure you're okay, Alistair?" she asked, putting a hand on his arm.

"As well as can be," Alistair replied, giving her a small and sad smile, "I'm sorry for being quiet. I was... just thinking."

"No wonder it took so long then..."

"Morrigan-"

Alistair threw her hands up in the air, "Oh, I get it," he scoffed, interrupting Elissa, "this is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend in your entire life!"

His words must have struck a cord with Morrigan as her cheeks reddened and she narrowed her eyes at him, "I can be friendly when I desire too!" she snapped, "alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

"You're both starting to give me a headache," Elissa murmured, rubbing her forehead, "So, what were you thinking about Alistair?"

Her fellow Grey Warden took a deep breath and shot a glare at Morrigan before turning to Elissa, "I was thinking that we should talk about what we intend to do first."

"It's something that has been on my mind too," Elissa admitted and glanced between her two companions, "if you two have some thoughts on the matter, I'd love to hear them."

"I think-"

"-this should be good," Morrigan muttered quietly.

"-what Flemeth suggested is the best idea," Alistair said through gritted teeth, "These treaties, have you looked at them."

Elissa nodded "I've glanced over them, yes."

"I also think that Arl Eamon is our best bet for help. We might even want to go to him first."

Noticing Morrigan's eye roll, Elissa looked at her "What do you think we should do, Morrigan?"

"Go after your enemy directly," she said firmly "find this man, Loghain, and kill him. The rest of this business with the treaties can then be done in safety."

"Well, if I could do that-"

"How could we?" Alistair interrupted annoyed "Yes, he certainly wouldn't see that coming, and it's not like he has the advantage of an army and experience and-"

"I was asked for my opinion and I gave it," Morrigan snapped "if your wish is to come up with reasons why something cannot be done, we will stand here until the darkspawn are upon us."

Elissa thought for a moment and then cleared her throat, "I think that while taking out Loghain would make this all easier, he is too well guarded. We should head to Redcliffe and seek out this Arl Eamon. So are we ready to keep going?"


	8. Chapter 7 - Lothering

Despite the fear amongst the residents and refugees, Elissa had been surprised at the coin that the three of them had managed to earn. Making poultices and traps, clearing out wild animals and sadly recovering a dead mother's effects for her son. The Chantry board was now empty and Elissa had decided to treat everyone to a drink and some food before they left. The tavern was full of drunken souls and a few soldiers that Elissa noticed and deliberately chose a table away from them.

"You didn't need to buy us this," Alistair commented, breaking Elissa out of her thoughts, "I have some coin, I can pay you back."

Smiling, Elissa shook her head, "Don't be silly, keep your coin for next time. We all worked hard today so we deserved this."

"Whatever you say, oh fearless leader," Alistair winked at her, "I'll feed us all next time."

It was just a simple stew but Elissa wolfed it down as did Alistair, Morrigan chose to wrinkle her nose at the two Grey Wardens and sip at her soup that she had chose instead. Calenhad had been rewarded with two bones the innkeeper had sold them. After everything she had been through, Ostagar... Highever... Elissa was glad of this moment of peace.

Unfortunately, it did not last.

Footsteps came to a stop behind her and Elissa felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Calenhad growled low in his throat as Alistair slowly lowered his bowl and gave her a warning look. Turning around, Elissa seen three men dressed in heavy armour standing there, glowering at her and weapons in their hands.

"Well, well, look what we have here," one sneered, his eyes fixed on Elissa, "I think we've just been blessed."

The other stood forward and nodded, "Think you're right sir... didn't we just spend all morning asking about a woman by this very description? But strangely enough, everyone said they hadn't seen her or her companion."

"Looks like we were lied too."

The inn had fallen silent with the refugees and villagers watching the exchange nervously, Elissa stood up and put one hand on the hilt of her sword. "And what exactly do you want with me?" she asked coolly, hearing the scractching of the chairs on wood, she knew Alistair and Morrigan had gotten to their feet as well.

The Commander smiled in a cruel way, "There's quite a bounty on your head, girl... and on any Grey Wardens that we find too."

"Loghain's doing, most likely," Alistair muttered angrily, "So no one can tell Fereldan about his betrayal."

"T'was to be expected, really," Morrigan chuckled, "how else would he cover his tracks?"

"He betrayed no one!" The Comannder growled, "The Grey Wardens killed the King!"

Before anyone else could say a word, a woman in Chantry robes with short-red hair stepped forward with her hands raised and surprisingly a bow on her back, "Gentlemen, surely there is no need for any trouble?" she had a hint of an Orlesian accent and Elissa shared a confused look with Alistair, "These poor souls are simply helping at a dark time and now seeking refuge for themselves. Can you know for certain they are the ones you seek?"

"When Grey Wardens are involved there is always trouble," the soldier snapped.

The Commander rolled his eyes at the woman, "Typical Chantry, always stepping in too late. Keep out of the way, Sister!" he snarled and pushed the woman back, "you protect these traitors, you'll get the same treatment as them!"

"Push me again and you will regret it," the Chantry Sister hissed, "I will stand up for those who are being wronged. It is not I who will regret today."

"ENOUGH!" The Commander pointed his sword at Elissa and narrowed his eyes, "Take the Wardens into custody and kill anyone who gets in your way - the Sister included."

One of the soldiers ran towards Elissa but was knocked back as Calenhad jumped at him and snapped at his neck, causing him to cry out. The Commander however, only had eyes for Elissa and thinking fast, she kicked her chair and managed to make him trip over his feet. Giving her a moment to think of her next move, there was a gasp from the crowd and with a quick glance to her left seen Alistair bash the other solider with his shield. Morrigan then used her magic to encase him in ice before he could hit the ground.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, bitch!" the Commander snarled and raised his great sword but let out a yell of pain as an arrow protruded from his arm. The Sister had a small smile on her face as she lowered her bow. Using this to her advantage, Elissa made a sweeping motion with her sword at his feet before stabbing at the Commander's injured arm with her dagger causing the man to drop his greatsword and fall to his feet.

Alistair was at her side and held his sword against the Commander's neck while Lelianna and Calenhad kept one soldier pinned to the ground, petrified as the Mabari kept close to his face. "All right!" the Commander, still looked enraged but lowered his eyes, "You win, girl... we surrender."

"Well now, they have learned their lesson and we can stop frightening the people of Lothering," the Sister said sweetly as if it had just been an arguement with words, "we can all stop fighting now."

Morrigan shook her head, "Speak for yourself, if we let them go... they will surely come after us again. I say kill them."

"As much as I hate to say it, the swamp-witch has a point," Alistair muttered, leaning into Elissa slightly, "but it's up to you. I'll follow your lead."

Thinking for a moment, Elissa was reminded of something her mother would always say... _"Choose your words carefully, words can be forgiven... not forgotten."_

"Whatever Teryn Loghain told you about Grey Wardens is a lie," Elissa said calmly, raising her voice so everyone at the inn could hear what she was saying, "Is it not puzzling why the King and most of the Grey Wardens died yet none of his men did?" she could hear murmurings amongst the people, "Regardless, I will not kill you... but there is something you _will _do for me."

"What... what is that?"

Elissa stepped forward and looked down at the Commander with a serious expression on her face, "Tell Loghain that the Grey Warden's know what he did... and we will bring justice to him," she gave a short whistle and looked at her Mabari as the Commander slowly got up from the floor, "Calenhad, let him up."

Still growling, Calenhad stepped off of the shaking soldier and took his place next to his mistress, hackles raised and eyes fixed on the two men. "What... what about him?" the soldier asked weakly, pointing to his frozen comrade.

"Morrigan?"

Sighing, Morrigan waved her hand and the last soldier fell shivering and teeth chattering to the ground. "Take your men and go... but be warned, you come after us again. I will not be merciful," Elissa warned them.

"I'll give Loghain your message," the Commander wheezed as his men joined him, "but we're not the only ones who know about the bounty on your head."

Alistair sheathed his sword, "I believe the lady told you to leave," he told them then waved sarcastically, "give our regards to Loghain."

Waiting until they had left, Elissa let out the breath she had been holding and walked over to the nervous looking innkeeper, "I'm sorry about that," she said sincerely and dropped a couple more coins onto the bar, "we'll be going now."

"Thank 'yer Miss," the innkeeper whispered and grabbed the coin quickly, "Maker watch over you."

"I'm sorry for interfering in your business, but I couldn't sit idly by and not help," Lelianna explained as they sat in the Chantry courtyard, "especially with the Blight upon us. We _need_ Grey Wardens."

Elissa gave her a grateful smile, "At least someone thinks Grey Wardens are needed," she told her wearily, "So, tell me. Where does a Chantry Sister learn to fight like that?"

"I wasn't always in the Chantry. I had quite the life before I joined as did many of the others," Lelianna answered with a mysterious smile.

Alistair frowned, "In what way?"

"Perhaps another time."

"Typical."

Elissa rolled her eyes at Alistair's pout and glanced at Lelianna, "So, you truly wish to join us? Colourful life or not... it's going to be a dangerous journey."

"The darkspawn must be stopped and after the betrayel of Ostagar, it seems as if you could use all the help you can get," the other woman stopped speaking and gave Elissa and Alistair a serious look, the wind blowing through her short red hair, "I want to do my part and if it results in my death... then at least I died for a worthy cause."

Morrigan scoffed loudly as she folded her arms, "Does she hear herself? Was she born this foolish or was it something that the Chantry drummed into her head?"

"Nicely put," Alistair muttered sarcastically, shaking his head at the Witch, "I _think_ what Morrigan meant to say is, why are you eager to join us?"

Lelianna glared at Morrigan, "I'm sure that is what she meant," she took a deep breath and met Elissa's eyes, "I wish to come with you because the Maker has told me too."

"... The Maker told you too?" Elissa repeated slowly and shared a look with Alistair while Morrigan threw her hands up in the air, "Could you... _elaborate_?"

Looking suddenly embarresed, Lelianna looked down and blushed, "I-I understand how that may sound... but believe me, it is true!" she told them passionately as she raised her eyes again, "I had a dream... a vision. Joining the Grey Wardens and defeating the Blight is my destiny!"

"More crazy?" Alistair broke the silence, "I thought we were all full up on that?"

"We seem to be full on stupidity with you alone, Alistair," Morrigan muttered.

Lelianna looked beseechingly at them all, "The people of Lothering are suffering, lost in despair at their situation amongst all of this chaos. The Maker does not want this for his children. I want to carry out the Maker's work... you _have_ to let me come wth you! Please!"

"If it shuts her up, let her come... or else she will follow us with her wailing," Morrigan rubbed her temples and shook her head, "I cannot take anymore chatter about the Maker."

Elissa let out a breath and glanced at Alistair, "What do you think?" she asked him quietly.

"Her plea is so wholehearted and even though she's... _odd_ for a Chantry sister... she does have skill," Alistair shrugged, "I say let her come along... mabye even leave Morrigan here instead."

Morrigan scowled at the man, "Odd is she now? It was crazy before. T'was also yourself who said we were full up on crazy!"

"Yes, but she seems more... 'Oooh, pretty colours!' than 'Muhahaha, I am Princess Stabbity! Stab, kill, kill!"

Elissa cleared her throat loudly after she seen the exasperated look on Lelianna's face, "Very well, I will not turn away someone who desires to help as much as you do," she smiled.

"Thank you!" Lelianna squealed and ran forward to hug Elissa tightly, which surprised the other woman for a moment until she hugged her back, "I appreciate this immensely and will _not_ let you down."

Alistair looked up at the sky and tapped his foot as he waited for Elissa and Lelianna to come out from the Chantry: Lelianna was packing her things and Elissa was speaking to the Mother about a caged Qunari that Lelianna had mentioned on their way over. Calenhad lay at his feet and snored loudly in the sun, much to the Sister's annoyance judging by their indignant stares and tuts. The garden was surprisingly beautiful despite the stripped herb gardens and vegetable plots but there was plenty of flowers dotted about. He was glad that he took Lelianna's advice and sat in the garden while he waited, it was a rare moment of peace - especially as Morrigan chose to gather herbs outside of the village.

Leaning back, he found his mind wandering over to Elissa... as it had a habit of doing recently and smiled as he thought about her. Despite not knowing her for very long, Alistair was surprised at how much she meant to him. The mere thought of doing this without her made his chest hurt.

Not that they would have a chance for romance... they had bigger problems.

"Like I would even know how to start talking about love and romance," Alistair muttered, leaning over to rub Calenhad's stomach and then chuckled to himself, "tell you what, Cal... the Maker sends me a sign and I will-" he stopped talking as he looked up and caught sight of a single rose in the bush opposite him.

As he stopped rubbing Calenhad's stomach, the Mabari flipped over and gave him a small noise of annoyance but Alistair couldn't take his eyes off of the rose. A perfect, pale red and pink rose growing out of a dead bush. Getting up, Alistair walked over and could smell the rose's scent and smiled to himself as he breathed it in. The bush seemed to have poured all of it's life into creating this one perfect rose and Alistair brought out a small piece of cloth from his pack. He picked it and then carefully wrapped it in the cloth and placed it in the small wooden box that held his few valuables where it wouldn't get crushed.

"This isn't a sign by the way, I just don't want the darkspawn to ruin this," Alistair told Calenhad as the Mabari wagged his tail, "I won't be having a talk with your mistress anytime soon," he added as they headed back to the front of the Chantry.


	9. Chapter 8 - Recruiting the Qunari

"You want to do... _what_?"

They had made camp along the Imperial Highway in an abandoned area that was once a guards station after fighting off some darkspawn that were attacking two dwarves. Bodahn was a merchant they had learned and his slightly strange son Sandal was very good at enchantments. Grateful of Elissa and the others for saving their lives, they had offered them their services and joined their small group. But there was one more thing that Elissa wanted to do before leaving Lothering completely...

"I know how it sounds," Elissa replied slowly, throwing another stick onto the fire, "but I have to do this. He wants to help and leaving him to die like that is just cruel of the Revered Mother."

Leliana shuffled uncomfortably, "She has her reasons... the Qunari did kill people."

"And we killed some villagers who tried to capture us for Loghain's bounty," Elissa reminded her, "no one is perfect and he wishes to redeem himself by fighting the Blight."

Alistair let out a tired sigh and rubbed his face, "I suppose you have a point... at least you know it sounds crazy."

She gave him a small smile and nodded, "I know it's crazy, sneaking a Qunari out of a cage without the Chantry finding out but we need all the help we can get."

"I for one, agree with Elissa," Morrigan broke her silence as she skinned some rabbits that she had caught, "tis a waste of a skilled fighter to leave him in that cage. The darkspawn would torture him slow in that cage before being kind and killing him."

Leliana nodded slowly, "Then I am in agreement as well. We should rescue him."

Standing up, Elissa picked up her sword and sheathed it, "I'll go back alone," she held up a hand as Leliana and Alistair both opened their mouths to argue with her, "it'll be quicker and I can easily open that lock. It's my decision so I will be the one who carries it out."

"No point in arguing is there?" Alistair turned to ask Calenhad who just huffed loudly as he laid down and gave his mistress a sad look.

Elissa walked over and scratched her Mabari's ears, "No, there is no point," she added jokingly to Alistair as she put a hand on his arm, "I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll be back with our Qunari friend in time for dinner. I promise."

...

It seemed to be quieter in the small group with Elissa gone, almost as if she were the glue that held the group together. Alistair tried his hardest not to stare out into the darkness like Calenhad was, waiting for her to come back, it only made him worry more. Morrigan sat at the fire, cooking up a stew while Leliana sat at the fire enjoying the warmth. Bodahn and Sandal had turned in for the night having already ate already and their cow lay beside their wagon sleeping soundly.

Finding the silence too much, Alistair got up and patted his leg, "C'mon, we should stay warm while we can," he muttered to Calenhad, "she'll be back before we know it." He walked over and sat down next to Leliana, giving her a friendly smile, "So, you were a cloistered sister?" he asked her, "That must have been fun."

Leliana smiled, "You must have been a brother before you became a Templar, no?"

"I never actually became a Templar," Alistair admitted, stretching out his legs, "I was recruited into the Grey Wardens before I took my final vows." Morrigan snorted in the background but Alistair chose to ignore her.

"You never took your final vows?" Leliana sounded surprised at this and she tilted her head at him, "May I ask, do you ever regret leaving the Chantry, Alistair?"

Alistair snorted, "No, never. _Ever_," he cleared his throat as he seen Leliana raise an eyebrow at him, "Do you?"

"I do, actually. You may find this strange to believe but I found peace there," she replied with almost a dreamy tone, "a peace I have never known before."

Morrigan rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I may vomit," she muttered darkly.

"When I lived at the monastery, it would get so quiet that I would start screaming until one of the brothers came running," Alistair told the others and chucked at the memory of the brother's reactions to his screaming, "I would tell them that I was just checking. You never know, right?"

The two women looked at him as if he had suddenly grown an extra head, "I... no-no I have _never_ done anything like that," Leliana said faintly, and shook her head "I quite enjoyed the quiet."

"Suit yourself," Alistair grinned, leaning against the wall behind him, "the looks on their faces was always priceless. It was always worth it."

...

Elissa held her breath as the Templar walked by and hoped that he would go off on break soon. He and another man, who was armed with a pitchfork, were keeping watch near the Qunari's cage and Elissa wanted to be back before the sun rose. Glancing from behind the tree, Elissa seen that they were standing in front of the cage and ducked her head when the Templar glanced behind him.

"So, what's gonna happen to 'im?" the villager asked, sounding nervous.

There was a snort and Elissa crept out from behind the tree and to the fences where she was covered in shadows while the Templar turned his attention to the imprisoned Qunari, "He'll stay in there and rot for what he's done... and if those damn Grey Wardens were here, I'd put them in as well for the lives they took."

"To be fair... they helped us lots but them folks got greedy," the villager muttered but fell silent with one look from the Templar.

"If the darkspawn attack... at least he can buy us some time to get away," the Templar snarled and banged his sword against the cage loudly, "murderous monsters deserve no pity."

Elissa clenched her fists as the footsteps faded away slightly as the two men continued walking towards the fields. She didn't have much time. Sneaking forward, Elissa got to the cage and glanced up at the Qunari who was watching her with interest.

"You wish something more of me?"

"I'm Elissa," she whispered, glancing over to the fields make sure they weren't coming back, "and I'm getting you out of this cage."

She kneeled down at the lock and out of the corner of her eye could see the Qunari straighten up. "I am Sten of the Berasaad. I must confess, I did not think the priestess would part with the key."

"Well, she didn't..." Elissa admitted and brought out her lockpicks, "and I don't think the people of Lothering will just let you go so we're going to have to escape."

Sten grumbled under his breath, "Pashara... this is not a good plan."

"Do you want to be torn apart by darkspawn?" Elissa hissed, knowing she was running out of time.

"I was put in this cage for good reason-"

"-and you will make amends in my custody... fighting the Blight," Elissa interrupted firmly and then let out a sigh of relief as the lock clicked and then opened. Standing up, she looked to the side and gave him an impatient look, "do we have a deal?"

The Qunari was silent for a moment before he nodded and opened the cage door, he was almost terrifying as he towered above her, "I will follow you into battle, and in doing so I shall find my atonement."

"Good to hear," Elissa whispered and then indicated for him to follow her, "Now, come on. Our camp isn't too far."

...

Morrigan stirred in a few wild herbs into the stew she was making and smiled at the smell, it certainly made a difference to have them included and she had been lucky to find them while hunting. Glancing to the side, she felt the urge to roll her eyes at Leliana who was praying by the fire, her lips moving silently as she did. Alistair was staring into the flames and twiddled a stick in his hands as he was deep in thought.

"So, I take it you did not truly wish to become a Templar?" Morrigan asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Alistair threw the stick onto the fire, making it crackle loudly, "That's directed at me, I take it?" he asked, throwing her an annoyed look.

"Do you see any others about who have failed at their religeous instruction?" Morrigan smirked, amused at how irritated he looked at her question.

"I didn't fail! I was recruited into the Grey Wardens!"

The Witch snorted and shook her head, "And if you had not been recruited?" she asked, "What would have happened instead?"

Alistair sighed loudly and glared at her, "I would have turned into a drooling lunatic, slaughtered the Grand-Cleric and run through the streets of Denerim in my small clothes... just a guess."

"You're self-awareness does you credit," Morrigan commented dryly, while Leliana let out a choked giggle at Alistair's answer as she finished praying.

"I thought you'd like that," he said sarcastically.

Lelianna smiled but then looked at Morrigan curiously, "I'm wondering Morrigan, do you believe in the Maker?"

"Certainly not," Morrigan frowned "I've no primitive fear of the moon such that I must place faith in tales so that I may sleep at night."

"But...this can't all be an accident," Lelianna said waving her hand around them, "spirits, magic all these wondrous things around us both dark and light. You know these things exist."

Shaking her head, Morrigan looked like she was regretting joining them at the fire, "The fact of their existence does not presuppose an intelligent design by some absentee father-figure."

"So it's all random then?" Alistair groaned quietly as Lelianna narrowed her eyes at the witch, hoping their arguing would stop soon and wished Elissa was here, "A happy coincidence that we are all here?"

"Attempting to impose order over chaos is futile. Nature is, by its very nature, chaotic!"

"I don't believe that," Lelianna said firmly "I believe we have a purpose, all of us."

"You're apparently being to bother me."

_"If someone had told me I would be fighting the darkspawn with a Grey Warden, an apostate, a Chantry sister and a Qunari..."_ Elissa shook her head as she and Sten walked back towards the camp. Her situation seemed so helpless but at least she wasn't alone.

Alistair, despite her not knowing him that long, was becoming her best friend and confidant. She was glad to have him by her side and valued his advice. Morrigan was almost completely the opposite of Alistair but Elissa couldn't help but like her and her magic was certainly an asset. Lelianna seemed to be pure of heart and her determination to stop the Blight was what made Elissa allow her to come along and Sten... well, a Qunari towering over their enemies would be a help towards ending the Blight.

"How far is your camp?" Sten broke the silence, he had barely spoken since Elissa had set him free.

Elissa smiled to herself as she seen the flickering of flames in the distance, "Just a bit further along the Highway. We'll move on at first light. Not that I think the people of Lothering will chase us."

"They are busy enough with running around like headless chickens waiting for the darkspawn."

"That too..." Elissa fell quiet as she felt the guilt for killing the villagers wash over her again, "I hope most of them see sense and leave."

Sten just made an impatient noise, "We should walk faster. I haven't eaten in days and could do with a meal."

After getting quite the work out from trying to keep pace with the hungry Qunari, Elissa was glad when she seen Calenhad emerge from the darkness and run around her in circles before sniffing Sten curiously. The Qunari peered down at the mabari before looking at Elissa, "I take it this beast belongs to you?"

"Yes, this is Calenhad. My mabari," Elissa leaned down to kiss his head and smiled at him proudly, "we've been through a lot together. He is a brave dog. C'mon, Alistair and the others will have food ready hopefully."

They walked forward and Elissa could feel herself practically drooling as the smell of Morrigan's cooking wafted over to her, "Elissa, thank the Maker you are back," Leliana smiled widely and then nodded to the Qunari, "I see that you rescued our friend here."

"Sten has agreed to join us," Elissa gave Alistair a warm smile as he handed her a bowl of stew, "and he is very, _very_ hungry after his imprisonment."

Morrigan rolled her eyes, "If we are to feed the Qunari as well then I am _not_ hunting and cooking," she then gave a scowl to Sten as he ate the bowl in one gulp and held out his bowl for a re-fill, "already it begins!"

"Well, you've met Morrigan," Elissa tried not to smile as Morrigan cursed under her breath, "this is Alistair, my fellow Grey Warden and Leliana, she used to be in the Chantry."

Sten turned his lilac eyes onto Leliana and frowned, "You were in the Chantry. Your are a priest?"

"No, no," Leliana hesitated before she answered, as if she were worried that Sten blamed her for his imprisonment, "I was a lay sister of the Chantry."

"Which means?"

"I lived and worked in the Chantry, but I did not take any vows."

"So you... dabbled in priesthood, then?"

Elissa and Alistair shared an amused smile as they ate and Leliana looked confused at Sten's question, "Oh no, the lay sisters don't have the same sorts of duties as priests at all."

"Nor do they contribute to the world in any way that's helpful," Morrigan muttered.

Sten was quiet for a moment as he supped his stew, he slowly lowered the bowl and raised an eyebrow at Leliana, "So... you were not a priest, did none of their duties and took no vows, but you lived among them?"

"Yes!"

"... You were a house guest of the Chantry basically."

Elissa couldn't help but laugh loudly as did Alistair at Sten's response, "Um... sort of... I suppose if you look at it like that," Leliana blushed.


	10. Chapter 9 - Next Stop, Redcliffe

Leliana huddled as close as she could to the fire and shivered. They had spent a day trekking along the Imperial Highway and then through woods. Her shoes, even though already ugly, were caked in mud and her hair was a mess. Ferelden was certainly different to Orlais. She had never walked this much in her life and she knew it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Even in Lothering, with her simple accomadation in the Chantry, she had a roof over her head and a bed to sleep in. Now she had a tent, the hard ground and her pack. But if that was what it took to end this darkness - then she was happy to do it.

As accepting as she thought she was, Leliana couldn't help but feel slightly nervous around Sten. He never seemed to smile or look pleased with company. Sten had murdered those poor people but he seemed to regret it and wished to make amends. The Maker would be happy he was trying in such a dark time. So she would be too.

Morrigan certainly tried her patience. She was not a nice woman at all, Leliana considered it extremely kind of her to even call the witch a woman. It was surprising at all that Elissa allowed her to come with them. Yes, she had skills that were useful, but she was not pleasent at all and Leliana suspected that she had a secret as to why she wanted to help fight the Blight.

The templar -ex templar, Leliana corrected herself - Alistair, seemed like a good hearted man. He was always happy to talk to Leliana and joked along their journey to keep everyones spirits up even though it was only Leliana and Elissa that laughed. Despite the tragedy that he and Elissa had been through, Alistair hadn't let it affect his nature. She had a sneaking suspicion he wasn't a ladies man either, or had known the intimate touch of one. Going by the way he had blushed when she had flirted slightly with him while hunting.

Elissa though... she was certainly a mystery.

The woman had the air and manners of a noble, and yet she did not talk about family or even her full name. Leliana knew it wasn't unheard of for the Grey Wardens to conscript criminals or disgraced nobles but couldn't imagine Elissa as either. She had a kind smile and seen the best in people (clearly in the case of the Witch of the Wilds and murderous Qunari)and was a fine leader. It was clear there was a special bond between her and Alistair. It made Leliana giddy to think of the last two Grey Wardens falling in love with each other. It would make a grand tale.

Leliana raised her head as Morrigan came over, a dead pheasant and some vegetables in her hands. The Witch, as always, did not offer a greeting or speak to her. They had had heated words the day before about the Maker, with Morrigan mocking Leliana's belief and Elissa had to be the one to diffuse the situation before it had gotten ugly.

"So you truly do not believe in any sort of higher power?"

"Blast and Damnation!" Morrigan muttered as she rolled her eyes at Leliana's question. "It has been bothering you, I see. No, I do not. Must I?"

Leliana frowned and looked into the fire rather than at Morrigan. "So, what do you believe happens to you after you die then? Nothing?"

"I do not go sit by the Maker's side," Morrigan snapped, roughly cutting up the vegetables and putting them in the small pot, "if that's what you mean."

"Only those who are worthy are brought to the Maker's side," Lelianna said sadly, thinking of the poor people who never answered the Maker's call as Morrigan began to pluck the dead bird, "so many other sad souls are left to wander in the void, hopeless and forever lost..."

Morrigan scoffed loudly: what had made Elissa allow this fool to follow them she would never know? "And what evidence of this have you?" she asked angrily and indicated around them with the half plucked pheasant in one hand "I see only spirits, no wandering ghosts of wicked disbelievers."

"It must be so sad to look forward to nothing, to feel no love ad seek no reward in the afterlife," Lelianna said in such a sympathetic tone that it made Morrigan's blood boil.

Rolling her eyes, Morrigan held a hand up to her forehead dramatically "Yes, the anguish tears at me so. You have seen through me to my sad, sad core."

"Now you're simply mocking me," Lelianna said, narrowing her eyes at the Witch.

"You notice?" Morrigan smirked and stuck the pheasant onto the spit to cook, she stood up and gave Leliana a patronising smile, "It appears your perceptive powers know no bounds."

She turned on her heel and made her way towards her tent, glad the conversation was over but groaned loudly when the bard had followed her, "Let me ask you this, then, Morrigan. What if there really was a Maker?"

"Then I would wonder why He has _abandoned_ His creation. It seems terribly irresponsible of Him," Morrigan muttered.

Lelianna looked angered at her words, "He left us because we were determined to make our own way," she snapped, putting her hands on her hips "even if we hurt ourselves and He could not bear to watch."

"But _how_ do you know?" Morrigan asked, sitting down on the tree stump and crossing her legs, "You cannot ask Him this. Perhaps He has gone to a new creation elsewhere, and abandoned this as a dismal failure, best forgotten."

Lifting her chin defiantly, Lelianna shook her head "I do not need to know because _I_ have faith. I believe in Him and feel His hope and His love."

"'Faith'. How quickly those who have no answers invoke that word."

Her words angered Lelianna incredibly and she practically shook with rage "How can someone who practices magic have so little capacity to believe in that which she cannot see!"

"Magic is real! I can touch it and command it and I need no faith for it to fill me up inside!" Morrigan said calmly, aware that everyone else was watching their argument, "If you are looking for your higher power, there it is!"

Lelianna narrowed her eyes at her "But only if you can control it," she said with a quiet rage "I do not envy the loneliness you must feel at times."

"I..." her words cut Morrigan and she shook her head "leave me be. Loneliness would be preferred to this...endless chatter."

Well, dinner had been... _interesting_.

Alistair and Elissa had sat next to each other and tried not to let the tension affect them either. Leliana and Morrigan were not speaking. Sten was eating whilst on watch with Calenhad next to him, drooling on the ground. Alistair had glanced at Elissa and smiled when she rolled her eyes at him. As soon as Morrigan had finished her meal, she immediately sought out the silence of her distant camp and Leliana had muttered a goodnight before returning to her own tent. Leaving the two Grey Wardens alone.

"Do you think they'll ever get along?" Alistair jokingly asked, "Or are we doomed to dinners like this forever?"

Elissa raised an eyebrow at him and exhaled in amusement, "_We_? You're one to talk. You and Morrigan have never got along yet."

"Yes, but there is a reason for that. Morrigan is a b-" her hand across his mouth shut Alistair up and he could only grin stupidly at the other Warden.

"-bit of a handful," Elissa finished for him and removed her hand with a small smile, "yes?"

Alistair chuckled as he set his plate down, "Thats a kinder way to put it," he replied, "I won't say anymore on the matter."

"Excellent, I don't think I can take anymore bickering on the way to Redcliffe."

The two Wardens were quiet for a moment as they gazed into the flames of the camp fire. Usually silence unnerved Alistair, reminding him of not so nice times in his life, but the silences with Elissa were strangely comforting. Even more so by the feeling of her leg pressing slightly against his, the smell of her hair... he felt himself blush at the thoughts in his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Speaking of Redcliffe," Alistair broke the silence as he reached behind him for the folded up map that Bodahn had given them. The dwarf had a few to spare unsurprisingly, "considering all goes to plan, we should arrive sometime tomorrow."

"Already?" Elissa leaned over slightly to look at the map with him, the smell of wildflowers wafting over Alistair and he inhaled slowly, "it doesn't seem like we have travelled that far. Have you ever been?"

"Been where?"

"Redcliffe?"

Alistair coughed awkwardly and avoided her eyes, "Erm, yes... once, a long time ago."

"And yet... you said you knew Eamon?" Elissa asked in a confused voice, "How exactly did you know him?"

"Well..." Alistair hesitated before sighing loudly, "Arl Eamon... he's known me all of my life. I used to live in the Redcliffe- I used to live in Redcliffe."

Elissa didn't seem to notice his change in words and hummed thoughtfully, "I thought he had something to do with your upbringing... the Templars don't usually just initiate anyone for training. So he raised you?"

"Did I say that he raised me?" Alistair joked and held up his hands, "I was raised by dogs. Giant, slobbering beasts from the Anderfels... a whole pack of them, in fact. I was the pup."

The corners of Elissa's lips twitched at his words, "Truly?" her tone was one of amusement, "That must have been hard on them. Raising you as one of them."

"They were flying dogs, my dear Elissa. Surprisingly strict parents too, and devout Andrastians to boot. They growled and barked until the Chantry accepted me for templar training before flying off."

Despite biting her lip, Elissa still giggled a little at him and Alistair couldn't help but chuckle as well, "You must have been heartbroken," she added in a mock sympathetic voice.

"Oh I was, for you see... they made a great deal of cheese. It was all I ate. Funny, but the dogs never mentioned cheese to anyone else. Infact, if anyone else said cheese around them they would growl. Isn't that odd? Or did I dream all of that?" he paused and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Funny the dreams you'll have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground. Are you having strange dreams?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Elissa gave him a wry smile, "I have strange dreams... that involve strangling a tall, blonde ex-templar who cannot answer questions."

"You would do violence?" Alistair gasped dramatically, "Upon me? The sweet and handsome Warden? I am shocked and dismayed. The dogs would never threaten me like this, you know?" he smiled as Elissa laughed and wrinkled her nose at him.

"Are you going to answer my question? Or will it be a few more years of stalling?" Elissa asked him, not sounding annoyed at all surprisingly to Alistair, but perhaps just a hint of impatience.

Alistair felt a little less anxious about the question now and let out a long sigh, "Well... how do I put this? I'm a bastard-"

"I think you're alright," Elissa gave him a guilty smile, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"I meant the fatherless kind," Alistair shook his head and stared up at the sky, hopefully she wouldn't be like the others and treat him different when she found out, "my mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe castle and she died giving birth to me. Arl Eamon wasn't my father but he took me in and put a roof over my head, fed and clothed me. He was good to me when he didn't have too... I respected his decision to send me to the Chantry when I was old enough. It lead me on the path to being a Grey Warden. I don't blame him for it."

He waited a moment before looking at Elissa again and was relieved to see her not looking disgusted or surprised at the truth of his parentage. Instead she just tilted her head and gazed at him, no judgement in her eyes or anything. Did this truly mean nothing to her? It usually meant people treated him differently. Oh Maker, please make her this perfect...

"I would have been blaming him at the time," Elissa's voice was soft, full of understanding and sympathy, "but, did you?"

Alistair nodded slowly, looking down at his hands. Remembering that day so clearly, "I was young, stupid and full of rage... or course I blamed him," he tried to joke, "I remember screaming at him, saying all sorts of things like a little child... well, I was a child so I doubt he was surprised."

"We've all been there at some point in our lives," Elissa told him, moving a little closer so she could put a hand over his, "It's a reaction most would have Alistair. I know if my parents tried that I would have raised hell."

He gave her a half smile and shrugged, "Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais... much to the shock of every Fereldan after everthing that had happened. The new Arlessa was not happy that there were rumours that I was Arl Eamons bastard son. They weren't true but she only cared that they existed in the first place. So, off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well, the Arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me."

Alistair had always blamed Isolde for his unhappiness as a child. For sending him away and forcing Arl Eamon to do it. Now he could understand the repurcussions if he had stayed at Redcliffe and while he hadn't completely forgiven Isolde, he did not wish her any ill-will. Unlike his younger self who would come up with punishments for her as revenge. Mucking out the stables and eating rotten carrots was one of them.

"What a horrible thing to go through as a child," Elissa whispered, frowning into the fire as she, with or without realising it, took Alistair's hand in her own, "The Arlessa of all people should have been more accepting. Being from Orlais at that time."

Alistair just hoped his face wasn't bright red from the compassion that he was being shown, "Ah... perhaps. But she felt threatened by my prescence," he swallowed hard and dared to hold her hand a little more firmly, "I can't blame her. She would have been wondering if the rumours were true..."

"I've seen Arl Eamon before..." Elissa's eyes flickered over his face, "You don't... _look_ like him. The Arlessa should have seen that herself."

"You'd think."

"Did you ever find out who your father was?" Elissa asked slowly.

Alistair was quiet as he thought carefully about his answer, "I know who I was _told_ was my father. It isn't that important who..." he wasn't technically lying... just witholding the truth.

There was a strange look on Elissa's face as she looked down at their hands... it almost looked as if she was guilty. "Did you have anything of your mothers to remember you by?" she asked, the look gone as she smiled at him.

"I had an amulet with Andraste's holy symbol on it. It was the ony thing I had of hers," Alistair closed his eyes in pain, forever hating what he had done to the amulet, "I was so furious at being sent away that I tore it off and threw it at the wall. It shattered. Stupid, _stupid_ thing to do."

He only opened his eyes when he felt Elissa's thumb stroke the back of his hand in a comforting way, "The arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was but stubborn little me wouldn't see him. I _hated_ it there and blamed him for everything... and eventually, he just stopped coming. Not that I can blame him for it."

"You were young Alistair," her voice was gentle and soothing as she continued to hold his hand and gave him a soft smile as he looked at her with sad eyes, "we all make mistakes when we're children and act out of anger but now you have a chance to tell him that. Not many people do..."

"And I was raised by dogs..." Alistair added, grinning as Elissa looked down and shook her head with a smile.

"I'm hardly going to forget that now, am I?" Elissa giggled, she gave his hand a final squeeze before letting go of it, "Thank you... for trusting me with this."

They smiled at each other before Elissa glanced up at the sky, "Well, I'd better get some sleep... are you okay for next watch, still?"

"Yes, it's fine. I'll see you in the morning."

Sten had no trouble staying awake for a watch to keep the camp safe. He did not require as much sleep as men did and he had been trained to be a soldier since he was young. But one thing the Qun did not train him for was keeping watch with an infuriating human who would not be quiet.

He would have not minded the Warden, she would converse but not insissently and kept watch. But the other Warden tried his patience...

"Don't you ever talk?" Sten closed his eyes and let his irritation pass before opening his violet eyes and glaring at the other man who looked at him curiously, "You know, make polite conversation just to put people at ease?"

"You mean that I should remark upon the weather before I cut off a man's head?"

Alistair shook his head, "Nevermind... forget I said anything."

Sten let out a sigh, "I will try to forget that you are here."

He scanned the area once more, almost wishing for bandits or bounty hunters to emerge from the darkness if it meant silence. Dawn was not far away and they would soon be on their way. The sooner he defeated the Blight...

"Were you really in that cage for twenty days?"

Gritting his teeth, Sten turned to Alistair and imagined the satisfaction of smothering him to make him stop talking, "It might have been closer to thirty," he replied, pausing to drink some water from his flask, "I stopped counting after a while."

"What did you do?" Alistair asked curiously, leaning forward with an interested look in his eyes, "I mean... twenty days is a long time to sit in one place and do nothing."

"On good days, I posed riddles to the passers-by and offered them treasures in exchange for correct answers."

"_Really?_"

"No."

Frowning a little, Alistair shook his head "Aww, too bad," he said after a moment's silence, "that's got serious potential."

Sten was about to retort that keeping watch was more sucessful if they were quiet but before he could, he heard a gasp and a cry of pain coming from the Warden's tent. Standing up, he noticed that Alistair had already gotten to the tent as a tired looking Leliana emerged. "What is wrong?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"The Warden is in distress," Sten replied, walking over slowly as he seen Alistair shaking her slightly through the opened flap of her tent. Her face was screwed up in pain and there was some blood coming from her nose. Elissa's eyes suddenly opened wide and Sten seen that she was trembling.

"Did-did you see it, too?" she whispered terrified, glancing around them all, "a dragon! It was talking to the darkspawn!"

Alistair had let go of her shoulders and instead pushed her hair away from her face in an almost tender way, "Bad dreams, huh?" he said sadly.

"But... it seemed so _real_..."

"Well, it _was_ sort of," Alistair glanced at Sten and Leliana and then sighed, "You see, part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn. That's what your dream was. Hearing them."

Leliana stepped forward and Sten gave her a quick glance, she was frowning at Alistair, "What are you talking about? You will always dream of darkspawn and dragons when you are a Grey Warden?"

"The archdemon, it…talks to the horde and we feel it just as they do. That's why we know this is really a Blight," Alistair replied and sighed tiredly, "the archdemon looks like a dragon, I don't know if it's really a dragon...it takes a while but eventually you can block the dreams out. Some of the older Grey Wardens say they can understand the archdemon a bit but I sure can't.

Sten felt stunned at the revelation and looked more closely at Elissa, "You had a vison of this Archdemon?" he asked.

"More like a dream," Alistair corrected him.

"A very real dream of the Archdemon," Elissa whispered, and winced as she wiped her face, "Oh damn... my nose."

Leliana walked forward and gave her a worried look, "It may be due to stress," she murmured, "I'll get some water and clean you up, Elissa. Don't worry."

"I'm sorry to be a bother..." Elissa sighed, letting Lelina clean her face, "You two should get to keeping watch. Don't want anyone to sneak up on us."

Sten was ready to turn away but he hesitated when he seen the way that Alistair was looking at the Grey Warden... that would explain a lot. "Are you sure?" Alistair asked her quietly, "I can sit up with you for a while if you want."

"I'll be fine Alistair, but thank you for your concern," Elissa smiled weakly.

Sten shook his head as he headed back to his spot. "_Humans"_... he muttered to himself.


End file.
